Talk:Cryptum
Untitled After playing the Campian mission, it definately IS a ship. It also has no weaponary (at least that anyone knows) and it is the Didact's Exile Chamber Odrusso (talk) 03:33, November 6, 2012 (UTC)odrusso This isn't a "Cryptum (forerunner exile chamber)" We don't know what it is.Megamoses4 00:05, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Looking at the unidentified forerunner sentinel, i would very much conjecture that it will be a Cryptum. The story may be that after the UNSC Infinity passed over, the Cryptum detected the Reclaimers presence and activated in response to it. The Forerunner that may reside in the Cryptum probably commanded to be awaken when Reclaimers came to the Dyson Sphere. After all, at the near end of the E3 Halo 4 video, a voice is heard saying something like, "reclaimer, i have waited for this day for a long time." (Note: there was a clearly Forerunner symbol in the background as the voice was speaking). That is why i believe the sphere thing is a cryptum. + i found a picture of the chief staring at the sphere while it is contacted at the ground like a chamber (in my opinion). The website for the picture, though i urge you to see it, is linked here at: http://www.gamersyde.com/news_e3_halo_4_images_and_video-12904_en.html Jacob 01:54, June 5, 2012 (UTC) As noone has any idea what this is, and there is no evidence to suggest that it is a Cryptum, this article should not be deleted. Conjecture has no place on this wiki, ONLY FACT. 14:58, June 5, 2012 (UTC) let's keep it until 100% confirmationMegamoses4 20:19, June 5, 2012 (UTC) It isnt a Cryptum because Masterchief is a reclaimer but it didnt activate for him Jaller704 11:46, June 6, 2012 (UTC) @technocide Its the Didict's symbol. hope I spelled the name right. But for sure we'll figure it out......hopefully... Megamoses4 04:03, June 7, 2012 (UTC) It is a Cryptum, just click this link and click on Artwork: http://press.xbox360.com/products/p51/halo-4?grp=Blockbuster+Games&event=5 GodzillaMaster 14:46, June 8, 2012 (UTC) I just pulled the link for the picture itself from Microsoft's Xbox Press Center: http://press.xbox360.com/local_cache/2012/06/na-1-20120601204958/halo4_cryptum_vertical_rgb.jpg.jpg As can be seen in the filename, it's a Cryptum. DJenser 15:36, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Deletion Tag After speaking with Wilc0, I am happy to announce that the page will NOT be deleted as we have not got the evidence to disprove it's existance as a Forerunner Cryptum. If its existance as a Cryptum is confirmed at a later date, we will merge the topic at that particular time, feel free to edit the page though! 17:26, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Apparently not everyone got the memo... http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Cryptum_%28Forerunner_exile_chamber%29 Given that Microsoft itself is calling it a Cryptum, this whole discussion seems a bit redundant. Can we please put it all back and put this issue to bed? DJenser 18:11, June 28, 2012 (UTC) :The Xbox Press Center labels it as a Cryptum here under the "Artwork" tab. So this page should be deleted/merged into the Cryptum.--''Spar7acus 7alk 19:06, June 28, 2012 (UTC) ::Unfortunately that link goes to the Halo: Cryptum novel page, rather than the former "Warrior Keep" page, which was unneccesarily deleted due to this whole pointless discussion. In any event, whether the orb was a Cryptum or not, it was completely overkill to delete the "Cryptum_Forerunner_exile_chamber" page because of some random comment questioning the validity of the big floating ball being called a Cryptum. Someone said it wasn't a Cryptum, then people called for deletion and, rather than removing the picture from the article, apparently someone listened to them and deleted the whole thing. Does this even make sense? ::Face it guys, we got trolled. Hard... DJenser 19:38, June 28, 2012 (UTC) could it be a ship? "well we know where HE is headed" if this was a sentinel wouldn't she have said "it", I take it also that the voice at the end of the trailer is of the Didact's as we see his Forerunner symbol, starting to get the feeling the only true sentience on requiem is the didact and the rest be it sentinels or Promethean knights are entirely artificial and that spherical craft is either piloted by him or inhabited by his consciousness.D4RKST0RM99 08:49, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Shouldn't the page be renamed, "'Unidentified Forerunner Artifact'" considering that there is no hard evidence that the Forerunner Artifact is controlled by any Sentinel or whatever? Halo Nation ''IS based on hard fact so it would make sense to change the name. That is unless there is proof that the Artifact is announced to be controlled by a Sentinel/ is a Sentinel. Jacob 01:27, June 26, 2012 (UTC)